The Special Love
by Aoi Yukiame
Summary: Hinata, gadis yang sulit bergaul berbeda dengan Sakura, sahabatnya. Sampai suatu saat Hinata jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang hadir dalam hidupnya tetapi tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan Hinata. Bagaimana akhir kisah cinta Hinata? Naruto x Hinata. R&R?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata, Kakashi x Sakura**

**Warnings: Hinata pov, oneshot, typo/miss, OOC, etc.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, tapi fic ini saya buat dengan pemikiran saya sendiri.<p>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Special Love<strong>

_By: RumChii_

**.**

* * *

><p>~Normal pov~<p>

Hinata dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Keluarga mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki kecantikan dan kepandaian yang melebihi gadis lain. Hanya satu perbedaan di antara mereka. Dalam urusan cinta Sakura selalu beruntung, sedangkan Hinata tidak.

Sakura sangat mudah mendapatkan kekasih karena gadis ini memiliki sifat yang ceria dan pandai bergaul. Semua teman laki-lakinya tidak sungkan untuk berkenalan ataupun mencoba mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan sahabatnya itu. Gadis ini sangat pendiam dan sulit bergaul. Beberapa kali ada pemuda yang mencoba mendekati Hinata, tapi akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah karena Hinata tidak memberi respon baik. Bukannya Hinata tidak mau memberikan respon baik kepada setiap pemuda yang mendekatinya, tapi Hinata adalah sosok orang yang sulit mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan baik terutama terhadap laki-laki. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang selalu mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan baik.

~Normal pov end~

(◦^⌣^◦ )

~Hinata pov~

"Hinata, hari ini aku sangat senang." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum riang kepadaku.

"Senang karena apa?" jawabku.

"Aku berkenalan dengan pemuda yang sangat tampan." jawab Sakura bersemangat.

"Oh ya? Siapa nama pemuda itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Namanya Kakashi. Dia lebih tua tiga tahun dariku." ujar Sakura.

Sakura sangat beruntung. Padahal baru beberapa hari lalu Sakura putus dengan kekasihnya, tapi sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan penggantinya. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Sebenarnya saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat dimana rasa iriku timbul terhadap Sakura.

"Hinata." panggil Sakura yang langsung membangunkanku dari lamunan.

(◦^⌣^◦ )

Disinilah aku sekarang. Tempat dimana aku menjauh dari duniaku untuk sementara. Aku duduk di hamparan padang rumput mencoba merasakan tiupan angin yang berhembus. Berharap angin itu bisa menerbangkan rasa iriku terhadap Sakura hingga melayang menjauh dari diriku.

Kenapa aku harus merasa iri dengan keberuntungan Sakura, sahabatku? Bukankah seharusnya aku ikut senang? Aku harus membuang semua perasaan iriku terhadap Sakura. Aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Ini sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Pasti suatu saat nanti aku juga akan merasakan kebahagiaan sama seperti Sakura saat ini.

Disini pun aku biasa berkhayal. Aku ingin suatu hari nanti bisa menemukan pangeran yang bisa membuatku tersenyum dengan semua perlakuannya kepadaku. Ya, tapi itu hanya khayalanku. Semoga semua khayalanku bisa menjadi nyata.

Ditengah-tengah lamunanku, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda yang datang dan duduk disampingku. Kami beradu pandang untuk sesaat. Lalu aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku tak mau terlalu lama memandang wajah pemuda itu. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkanku. Aku kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda itu. Saat aku kembali memandangnya, ternyata sedari tadi pemuda itu belum melepaskan pandangannya padaku. Mata kami beradu pandang lagi, aku melihat senyuman di wajah pemuda itu. Aku tersenyum kecil untuk membalas senyuman pemuda itu.

Aku seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapan dan senyuman pemuda itu. Beruntungnya aku bisa cepat menguasai diri dan aku segera memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain. Sadar bahwa hari sudah sore, aku segera berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Saat aku berjalan menjauh aku merasa pemuda itu masih menatap kepergianku dan sepertinya dia mencoba memanggilku, tapi aku menghiraukannya.

(◦^⌣^◦ )

Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Tatapan dan senyumannya terlihat sangat tulus dan ramah. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas sosok pemuda itu. Rambutnya berwarna kuning terang dan aku tidak bisa melupakan senyumannya itu.

"Hei Hinata!" teriak Sakura yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyaku segera.

"Daritadi kau melamun terus. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kalau dari gelagatmu sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta." jawab Sakura menggodaku.

Ucapan Sakura malah membuat mukaku memerah. Melihat hal itu Sakura bertambah senang karena berhasil membuatku malu. Memang sedari tadi aku melamun sambil tersenyum kecil hampir seperti orang gila. Aku tak tahu bahwa Sakura memperhatikan gelagatku itu.

"Err, Sakura bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Hei kenapa kau mengganti topik pembicaraan kita? Pasti benar kau sedang jatuh cinta. Siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Sakura kembali membuat mukaku memerah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya." jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala agar Sakura tidak bisa melihat mukaku yang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Benarkah? Oh ya, nanti aku tidak pulang denganmu karena aku akan pulang bersama Kakashi." ucap Sakura riang.

"Semoga kalian bersenang-senang." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Untung saja Sakura tidak bertanya tentang pemuda itu lagi. Aku pasti akan bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Aku sangat lega saat Sakura kembali bercerita tentang Kakashi.

(◦^⌣^◦ )

Entah kenapa kakiku berjalan menuju tempat dimana aku bertemu pemuda itu kemarin. Padahal aku sedang tidak ingin kesana. Tapi hatiku berkata lain. Di satu sisi aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu berharap bisa kembali bertemu pemuda itu lagi. kembali melihat senyumannya yang ramah dan tulus.

Dan sampailah aku di tempat itu. Kembali kurasakan hembusan angin yang membuatku nyaman. Kusapukan pandangan keseluruh padang rumput. Berharap aku bisa melihat sosok yang sepanjang hari ini membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila. Tapi sepertinya harapanku tidak terkabul. Aku tidak bisa menemukan sosok yang telah membuatku terus memikirkannya.

Semangatku tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Aku menyesal karena kemarin aku menghiraukan panggilan pemuda itu. Jika kemarin aku tidak menghiraukannya pasti saat ini aku mengetahui nama pemuda itu dan pasti kami bisa saja membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi.

Saat aku sedang menyesali semuanya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundakku. Saat aku melihat siapa orang itu, semangatku tiba-tiba terisi kembali. Orang itu adalah pemuda yang kemarin kutemui. Pemuda itu kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya yang langsung saja membuatku terhipnotis.

"Hai kau sering kesini ya?" tanya pemuda itu yang langsung membuatku tersadar.

"hm i-iya." jawabku gugup.

Aku memang selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki. Dan hal itulah yang membuat menjauhnya pemuda yang mendekatiku. Kuharap pemuda ini tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sampingku.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga." jawabku agak menundukkan kepalaku.

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau cukup memanggilku Naruto." ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

Naruto, ternyata namanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangiku? Apakah aku tampan?" tanya Naruto yang langsung membuatku tersadar.

Aku segera memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain. Aku tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku memandangi Naruto.

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa puas.

Mendengar itu mukaku malah memerah karena malu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku tidak mau Naruto melihat muka merahku.

Kami duduk disitu cukup lama menikmati indahnya pemandangan di tempat itu. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto walaupun tidak terjadi komunikasi di antara kami.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang Hinata?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." jawabku cepat.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu. Kuantar pulang ya?" ujar Naruto sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa Naruto." jawabku sambil menunduk tak mau Naruto melihat kebahagiaan di wajahku.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumahku, Naruto selalu mengajakku bicara. Walaupun aku hanya menjawab dengan singkat bahkan aku tidak berani menatap matanya saat kami bicara. Akhirnya kami tiba di rumahku.

"Terimakasih Naruto." ucapku pada Naruto saat sampai di depan pintu rumahku.

"Sama-sama Hinata. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanyanya yang langsung membuatku terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Hm tentu sa-saja Naruto." jawabku tanpa memandang matanya.

"Besok kita bertemu di tempat yang tadi saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Err, tentu sa-saja." jawabku gugup karena senang.

(◦^⌣^◦ )

Naruto tidak seperti pemuda yang lainnya. Jika pemuda lain menjauhiku karena aku terlalu pendiam, Naruto malah semakin mendekatiku. Naruto membuat hidupku lebih berwarna dengan candaanya dan tawanya yang khas. Setiap kali kami bertemu dia selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa lepas.

Rasa cintaku pada Naruto semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Naruto kepadaku? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku berharap Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku rasa Narutolah pangeran yang selama ini kunanti.

(◦^⌣^◦ )

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang entah kemana. Sampai suatu hari, seperti biasa aku pergi ke tempat biasa untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan Naruto disana. Aku hanya menemukan kotak kecil yang bertuliskan namaku. Kotak itu berisi sebuah gelang berwarna lavender dan juga kertas bertuliskan kata 'I Love You'.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mendapat kabar sedikit pun tentang Naruto. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto di tempat biasa kami bertemu. Hal itu membuat hidupku yang semula berwarna karena kehadiran Naruto, kini kembali redup. Hidupku serasa tak berarti lagi. Kenangan yang tertinggal dari Naruto hanya gelang ini, gelang berwarna lavender. Aku terus memandangi gelang itu, sampai tak terasa air mataku menetes.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura." jawabku lesu.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi tak kalah khawatirnya dengan Sakura, kekasihnya.

Ya, Kakashi dan Sakura sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kini merekalah yang selalu menemani dan menyemangatiku sejak Naruto menghilang. Mereka selalu berusaha membuat aku tersenyum kembali. Tapi sepertinya usaha mereka selalu gagal. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuatku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?" usul Sakura.

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus." jawab Kakashi.

"Lebih baik kalian saja yang pergi. Bukankah seharusnya kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua? Aku akan baik-baik saja." ujarku sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan mereka berdua.

"Kita pergi bertiga saja. Pasti lebih menyenangkan." jawab Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Ayolah, ini permintaanku. Kalian ingin membutku bahagia kan? Kalau begitu kalian harus mengabulkan permintaanku ini." ujarku meyakinkan.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura masih ragu.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ayo bukankah taman bermain sudah buka sekarang? Kalian harus buru-buru kesana." ujarku menggoda sambil mendorong mereka berdua.

"Baiklah Hinata. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama kami pergi. Kami tidak akan lama." ucap Sakura.

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa. Selamat bersenang-senang." jawabku sambil tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya hatiku masih menangis.

Aku kembali dalam kesendirian. Kembali memandangi gelang berwarna lavender yang sejak saat itu selalu kupakai. Bagaimana kabar Naruto sekarang? Tidak ada kabar sedikit pun tentangnya. Hanya gelang inilah pelipur laranya saat ini.

(◦^⌣^◦ )

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghilang dari kehidupanku. Sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa menikmati hidup lagi berkat Sakura dan Kakashi yang selalu menemani dan menghiburku. Mereka tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk melamun, karena hal itu membuat aku teringat akan Naruto. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka yang selalu ada untukku. Kakashi dan Sakura bahkan sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi mereka akan segera menikah.

Aku? Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto. Memang beberapa kali ada pemuda yang mendekatiku tapi aku tidak menanggapinya. Sampai sekarang aku masih sering datang ke tempat biasa aku bertemu dengan Naruto untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan dan menikmati hembusan angin yang segar. Dan tentu saja aku masih berharap aku akan bertemu Naruto di tempat itu lagi.

(◦^⌣^◦ )

Aku kembali ke tempat biasa aku melepas lelah tempat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Setiap hari aku datang ke tempat ini mengenang seluruh kejadian dimana aku menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Naruto.

"Hinata."

Suara itu, aku seperti mengenal suara itu. Mungkinkah itu Naruto? Atau suara itu hanya khayalanku saja. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara itu. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat aku melihat sosok pemilik suara itu. Dia Naruto, orang yang selama ini kutunggu.

"Hei Hinata." panggil Naruto lagi.

"Na-Naruto? Apakah ini benar-benar kau?" tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Maafkan aku Hinata karena selama ini aku tiba-tiba menghilang dan sama sekali tidak member kabar padamu." ujar Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilang?" tanyaku kesal.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja keluargaku harus pergi ke Amerika untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga." terang Naruto padaku.

"Disana pun aku merasa tersiksa karena aku tidak berpamitan denganmu dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku sekarang kembali kesini untukmu Hinata. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jika aku harus pergi, akan kupastikan kau ikut bersamaku." lanjut Naruto sambil menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Mendengar hal itu tak terasa air mataku menetes membasahi baju Naruto. Aku menangis sepuas-puasnya, menumpahkan seluruh kerinduan yang selama ini tersimpan didalam diriku.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi Naruto." ujarku setelah aku bisa menguasai diri.

"Aku berjanji Hinata. Hei aku tak menyangka kau masih menyimpan gelang itu." jawab Naruto sambil memegang tanganku kananku yang dihiasi dengan gelang berwarna lavender pemberian Naruto sebelum dia pergi.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin memberikan ini secara langsung padamu tapi karena pesawat yang aku tumpangi sudah hampir berangkat dank au belum juga datang jadi aku meninggalkannya disini." lanjut Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Naruto kembali menarikku dalam pelukannya mencoba membuatku tenang.

"Aku senang kau kembali Naruto." ujarku lirih.

(◦^⌣^◦ )

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sahabatku, Sakura dan Kakashi. Aku senang melihat mereka bahagia, selain itu aku juga senang karena pengeranku yang lama menghilang kini kembali hadir dalam hidupku.

"Kapan kalian akan menyusul kami?" tanya Kakashi menggoda.

"Segera tentu saja." jawab Naruto yakin sambil merangkulku.

Mendengar hal itu mukaku memerah karena malu. Melihat hal itu Naruto tertawa karena berhasil membuatku malu. Aku memang memiliki cinta yang istimewa untuk Naruto begitu juga Naruto. Aku berharap cinta kami akan bertahan selamanya.

~THE END~

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic gajeku yang ketiga di fandom Naruto. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan jelek ._.v

Semoga bisa mengibur para readers ^^

Akhir kata, minta reviewnya boleh? ^^


End file.
